Happy Haunt Pretty Cure
Happy Haunt Pretty Cure 'is a fanseries created by MonoTheMonochrome. It has a Halloween, monster, and candy motif and has themes of individuality, acceptance, and dealing with hatred, as well forgiveness. Almost the entire series takes place in another world, and the main character is not a Precure herself, and is more something like a mascot. 'Plot Kaede Akizuki is a young woman always on the lookout for an adventure. She loves urban exploring and anything remotely creepy. During her latest trip, she encounters a mysterious flicker of light and ends up going through a hidden portal, ending up an entirely different world, Spooky Hallow. A few positive and negative encounters later, it becomes clear she shouldn't be able to come here... but somehow can. The appearence of a shadow-like being calling themself Malice makes everything a bit more complicated and Kaede unravels a mysterious power from herself, granting five monsters: demon Iggy, zombie Cattleya, skeleton Donna, spider-girl Frida and werewolf Rena, the power to become Pretty Cure! But... what role does Kaede play in all this? Why can only she travel between the two worlds, and how was she able to give the Precure their powers? Especially since the legendary Pretty Cure is considered all but a bogeyman to scare little monsters! The answers to those questions will have wait for a while since the Precure will be quite busy! But, to be honest, Kaede doesn't really care about going back. Living in a world of monsters? Awesome! Characters 'Main Characters' Kaede Akizuki Voiced by: Manami Numakura The supposed main character. Kaede is a seemingly normal, human woman at the age of 18 (sadly, she gets mistaken for being younger all the time, to her dismay), who is an extravert through and through, She's very excitable and always up for an adventure, especially if that includes anything spooky or monsters. While Kaede is friendly and easily able to befriend others due her open, although a tad nosy, personality, she's also stubborn and fearless to a fault, and sometimes act purely on impulse instead of thinking things through. There is some mystery surrounding her and the connection to Spooky Hallow, whatever that may be... even she doesn't know. In a silly attempt to fit in, Kaede makes a "Curesona" for herself, calling herself: "The biggest monster of all, Cure Human!". Let her dream, okay? Iggy Flamel / Cure Inferno Voiced by: Sakura Ayane Intro: "The scorching hellfire, Cure Inferno!" Attack: Pyro Mash Theme Colors: Red & Black A short, laid-back demon with a very relaxed attitude, and has been living by herself for a while now (though with daily visits from Cattleya). She lives at her own pace and in her own way, not caring about others' opinion of her. A lot of people know her but nobody knows all that much about her... Despite seeming relaxed and overall friendly, she has a surprisingly nihilistic and apathetic outlook on life, and appears a tad indifferent towards others. Owns a huge amount of hats and is rarely seen without anything on her head. She absolutely loves donuts (spicy ones being her fave). Iggy transform into Cure Inferno and fights with a variety of colored flames, each with a specific color (the main one being white). She also has the ability to summon a trident and prefers channeling her flames through that. Cattleya Taphos / Cure Vitalis Voiced by: Risa Taneda Intro: "The lively undead, Cure Vitalis!" Attack: Burial Blitz Theme Colors: Blue & Gray Being a mere zombie intented to be a low-ranking worker, Cattleya is struggling gaining a sense of self. Her inner turmoil is hidden by her childlike innocence, lively attitude and naivety. Cattleya desperately wants to be liked (and especially remembered) by others, and has a habit to pick up mannerisms from people that had an impact on her, both good and bad. She's a bit slow on the uptake and definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed, but she does, in fact, has an excellent memory. She's very close friends with Iggy, despite their clashing personalities, and helps Iggy keep her house clean, as well take care of herself, while Iggy teaches Cattleya to read and write. She mainly speaks in rather broken sentences, and tends to switch to third-person when she's nervous. Cattleya transforms into Cure Vitalis, and wields electric powers, which she has some trouble getting used to at first due its unpredictability. Donna Boone / Cure Skelet Voiced by: Natsuko Kuwatani Intro: "The confident skull, Cure Skelet!" Attack: Bone Crush Theme Colors: Green & White A peppy, outspoken skeleton waitress at the local pub, the Secret Neighbours. Donna is playful and confident, but can come off as somewhat self-centered at times. She is known to give great advice and loves to encourage others, wanting everyone to be as confident in themselves as she is. Despite being very into fashion, she is not afraid to get her hands dirty and seems to enjoy being a Pretty Cure more than she had expected. She is definitely not afraid to speak her mind and can be quite harsh and stubborn if she disagrees with something. Donna despises monster stereotypes. She transforms into Cure Skelet and her main fighting style consist of making constructs with bones she summons, manipulating them to her will. She prefers fighting up close, despite her tendency to sometimes fall apart. Frida Delena Lace / Cure Arachne Voiced by: Yuki Matsuoka Intro: "The watchful weaver, Cure Arachne!" Attack: Silky Embrace Theme Colors: Purple & Mauve A spider girl who is an amateur writer, and comes to Evershade Town to find inspiration for her work. Her first, and currently only, novel is... controversial, to put it mildly. She a huge fan of Humans, despite never having seen one, until she meets Kaede, who she is instantly smitten by. Unfortunately for Frida, Kaede is absolutely terrified of spiders. Frida acts quite jumpy and insecure but is definitely not as meek as she appears, and hides a more devious, sly side. Frida has no sense of personal space and gets a tad clingy to people she likes, and her six arms are not helping. Don't disturb her "creative time". She doesn't take it well. Frida transforms into Cure Arachne and she's the most quick and agile of the group. She fights using spider threads to tie or bind enemies, or help allies from making a harsh fall. Verena "Rena" Lovett / Cure Wolf Voiced by: Megumi Ogata Intro: "The ferocious beast, Cure Wolf!" Attack: Brutal Claw Theme Colors: Yellow & Brown Due some abuse she suffered in the past, Rena has basically become a "tamed" werewolf. Her shy, submissive personality and her inability to properly let out her anger causes her to become extremely agressive during full moons. Luckily, her adoptive brothers and sisters all look out for her, although might dote on her a little too much. She's trying to break out of her shell and be a bit more honest with herself. Her shy front hides a surprisingly quick temper, but she is too shy to properly show it, not wanting to confront others or cause a fuss. She will flop over when petted. Rena transforms into Cure Wolf. She's the strongest of the team, being durable and able to pack a heavy punch, but otherwise has no special abilities. She's quite agressive when transformed. 'Villains' Malice A mysterious entity who seems to be the shadows of Spooky Hallow and seemingly can change their form at will. Mostly they're seen as a shadow-like, short humanoid without features aside from one big eye. Their origins and history are completely shrouded in mystery, having only appeared since Kaede got in Spooky Hallow (and also the reason why she currently can't leave). While their true goal is ambiguous, their target clearly seems to be Kaede. Malice seems to act on playful whims and is highly unpredictable. 'Other Characters' Jackelyn "Jacky" O'Lantern (and her legion of cats) A somewhat timid witch who is considered the town's "crazy cat lady" due the huge amount of cats that she adopts. All of them are known to cause trouble and don't take kindly to other monsters (and they especially seem to hate Kaede), with the exception of Jacky. She is an excellent potion-maker and offers handy potions for a low price... if people manage to reach her house throughout the immerse overgrowth surrounding it, and the guardian cats. Dullahan Police officers For some unknown reason, all police officers in Spooky Hallow are (almost eerily similar looking) Dullahans. Almost all of them share a no-nonsense attitude and have an intimidating aura. Succubus Nurses Likewise to the police officers, most, if not all, nurses in Spooky Hallow are Succubi. They are more social and approachable than their stoic dullahan counterparts. "Kirika" Nobody. The Legendary Pretty Cure A somewhat infamous Cure that apparently was reponsible for the creation of Spooky Hallow. Many monsters speak of her as a frightening legend, using it to scare younger monsters who misbehave. While there are monsters who were there when she created the world, she's kinda shrouded in mystery and the only thing known about her was that she was a human with an intense hatred for monsters. 'Items' Pumpkin Pact The Transformation devices that Kaede seemingly creates for the Cures to use. They're compacts shaped like pumpkins. Each Cure has a different face on the pumpkin, and each has an individual symbol on the inside (flame for Inferno, bolt for Vitalis, two bones forming a cross for Skelet, web for Arachne and moon for Wolf). Candy Currency in Spooky Hallow. Kaede just happens to have a single piece of candy which she uses to buy a house, and then ends up poor... 'Locations' Spooky Hallow A world filled with monsters of all kinds, which can only be accessed via a mysterious tunnel. Although... the portal has been closed off for many years, making it a regular tunnel. The reason why Kaede can go through is unknown. Despite its dark and somewhat gothic looks, the atmosphere is very lively and inviting. It's always dark, but the world is illuminated by many streetlamps, when they go out is when it's 'night'. It was originally created by the Legendary Pretty Cure as some sort of 'prison' or 'seal' but most, if not all, monsters have come to see it as a safe haven, not wanting to live with humans any longer. Evershade Town The primary setting and a somewhat small, yet cozy, town on the edge of Spooky Hallow. The tunnel gate between the human world and Spooky Hallow is located here. *'The Secret Neighbours:' A lively pub where Donna works. They offer the most colorful of drinks. *'The Burgatory:' A fastfood joint where you can eat some mean burgers. Howloween Camp A small camp filled with trailers where Rena and her family live. They originally lived in the main city but due the constant complaints of them being too loud and breaking stuff when either drunk, transformed or both, they moved to the woods just outside the Evershade Town a few years ago. Sweet City The main capital, split up in several districts (all named after sweets or candy), and is directly connected to the castle 'Episodes' 'Trivia' *Despite being the main character, Kaede is more like a mascot to the Precure. She is from a different world than the Cures, is a different species entirely, and is the one who gives them their powers. She also has a verbal tic: "Awesome!". 'Gallery' Kaede Akizuki.png|Kaede Cure Inferno - Ignatious 'Iggy' Flamel.png|Iggy / Cure Inferno Cure Taphos - Cattleya Vitalis.png|Cattleya / Cure Vitalis Cure Skelet - Donna Boone.png|Donna / Cure Skelet Cure Arachne - Frida Delena Lace.png|Frida / Cure Arachne Cure Wolf - Verena (Rena) Lovett.png|Rena / Cure Wolf 'Poll' Got a fave main character yet? I'd love to know! Kaede / "Cure Human" Iggy / Cure Inferno Cattleya / Cure Vitalis Donna / Cure Skelet Frida / Cure Arachne Rena / Cure Wolf Category:Fanseries